tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:The Poetic Dragon
Archive#1 Greetings Congratulations! Ban You can undo it right away, so you can go back. Thanks for being the guinea pig. XD SoL Reply Señor Dragzerino, Why aren't ya replying on SoL anymore? Pls do the replyingz with Kerchak, we need da big ape man to do his stuff! T8 the Gr8 (talk) 19:49, April 4, 2016 (UTC) RE: Yo Bro Hey Drag. The group is still in that one room where the fight began. They kept one cultist, a girl named Ventra, as a prisoner or some such. Kraush is pretty heavily injured but fine. The group is at the door to a vault that could contain loot, but they can't figure out a way in quite yet. Currently, Virion just looted the Vindicator (the main cultist guy) and found a weird little blob creature called a phoruva, the purpose of which is thus far unknown. I guess that's enough to start you up again. T8 the Gr8 (talk) 00:30, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Feature Request Regarding your personal .js, here's where it can be found. Happy editing c: [[User:HumbleDaedricServant|''A man chooses; A slave obeys.]] Summon 10:09, April 11, 2016 (UTC) TFoaT Hey Drag, I keep forgetting to tell you that I'm ready to start TFoaT whenever. I really like the idea of the RP, and I'd hate to see it die before it gets a chance to start. o/ Yes hello it is I, Jo-Jo (talk) 22:03, April 13, 2016 (UTC) Yeeeee All of the details? Re: Sands of Elsweyr Yeah, sorry. I saw yours and Fishy's, but forgot to accept. Yeah, yer accepted. Pelagius the Geek (talk) 16:44, May 15, 2016 (UTC) EoM Hey, was just wondering where Slade and Kallen were in EoM. They haven't interacted much at all these days. ( ‾ʖ̫‾) Alador ( ‾ʖ̫‾) (talk) 21:44, May 15, 2016 (UTC) Problem User Which user are you referring to? What RP? And yes, you are able to decide if you don't want someone in your RP as far as I'm aware. Queen Psycho of LON (talk) 17:35, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Joining your RP Hi Drags. I'm willing to join your RP. But I'm currently out of station. Give me 2 more days and I'll post my CC. I know I'm already late, and your character is about to set sail. So your choice, wait for me, or set sail and find my char in middle of sea, floating on a plank, half drowned. (I've got my back story planned that way). Still final decision is yours. - Sincerely, adison.024 | Talk 11:51, May 28, 2016 (UTC) Skies Foretold Hey, Poetic Dragon! What's going on with the Skies Foretold? Did you decide to stop, or accidentally unfollow it? Veni, Vidi, Vici (talk) 14:36, June 10, 2016 (UTC) Re: Sands of Elsweyr I don't see it... Are you sure it posted? Pelagius the Geek (talk) 20:48, June 25, 2016 (UTC) Testing Thanks for the cool sig, Drag! 18:56, July 26, 2016 (UTC) What TET Means The End Times. It was an RP I really enjoyed the premise of that kinda died. It had the same feel of the RPs of the old days, the ones that got me into TES RP in the first place. Lordkenyon (talk) 19:28, August 3, 2016 (UTC) TWH Ideas! Ahaha, you'll never escape my ideas! Prophetic Owl. Mebbe you could make this a knowledgable being that tells prophecies and stuff. Spiked Wolf. Is spiky. Looks cool. WInged Lion Thing. IDK what it is but I think it looks cool. It could be an ancient guardian of some place or something of the sort. Troll Idea. Have trolls. Dey are cool. You said you like sentient mythological creatures? I suggest fauns/satyrs, the people with legs of a goat and the horns of a goat, but they're people. Also, centaurs. That's all atm. T8 the Gr8 (talk) 02:52, August 5, 2016 (UTC) AL: Towerfall Part III Yeah, just don't forget the note about me and Humz being the GMs. I'll edit my post to link to the new part. [[User:Lonesome Courier|''The Stormblade]] So, you wish to leave me a note? 18:31, August 11, 2016 (UTC) Sword and Anvil I think it looks good! I was actually thinking of something along those lines yesterday when I was slacking off WORKING on AP stuff. ''The Stormblade'' So, you wish to leave me a note? 17:14, August 12, 2016 (UTC) A Tale Sung as the North Wind Blows... So, I was thinking today, and I came to the rather obvious conclusion that Darius and Aras' love story would probably be sung by the bards in Skyrim and the Empire for ages to come. Since you're the best bard/poet I know, I want to read your take on this tale. How would the bards sing it? ''The Stormblade'' So, you wish to leave me a note? 21:17, August 14, 2016 (UTC) Into Yokuda So the RP is nearing it's end, if you want to quit we could have Blackcloak and Josiah leave Yokuda and head for Kaniros. Once that RP starts Rp is sure to become far more exciting with my main villainous group finally taking the stage. Keeper, the Nelthro (talk) 16:15, August 19, 2016 (UTC) AL: Northern Valor (Or Some Such) The title needs work. Anyhoo, a link for future reference: Don't let the Adeptus Mechanicus annoy ya. Sorry, Warhammer inside joke. ''The Stormblade'' So, you wish to leave me a note? 04:07, August 21, 2016 (UTC) Kaniros RP So it's probably gonna start today, but first off, this will concern us more than anyone else. We could start a few years later, in which case we have to decide on Blackcloak and Josiah's fate or what they're doing now, if they both live in Blackcloaks underground dungeon which is full of pretty much every monster in existence. Or if Josiah lives elsewhere. Or we could start on the boat just arriving at the shore... Keeper, the Nelthro (talk) 18:25, August 23, 2016 (UTC) Kaniros RP beginning Kaniros has started http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:222726 I am still adding in a few things. Intro Durr! Lazarus Grimm Get infected! 02:12, September 4, 2016 (UTC) AL: Civil Unrest Idea You do know Morrowind's got radically different definitions of Advice? XD And by all means. Post it as a story series. ''The Stormblade'' So, you wish to leave me a note? 16:56, September 5, 2016 (UTC) Do you need ANOTHER explanation? Don't I always? XD ''The Stormblade'' So, you wish to leave me a note? 17:24, September 5, 2016 (UTC) Shaokris' parents I generally frown on anything that involves God's spire that I have not approved, I willarticle of God's spire and then you must change what you have written accordingly. The only monk-like poeple that may be found on God's spire is the Xavionese cult and they are just as vile and Malevolent as Xavion himself. Xavion's article says that he is malevolent already, as it has for a long time. Keeper, the Nelthro (talk) 10:31, September 14, 2016 (UTC) Re: Re: Shaokris article Well, the only religiouos sites I have made is at the base of the God's spire, but that cult is still around, then there's the Order of the Skeletal hand, Nali's order that worships death itself, who is also still around. Thing is as far as gods are concerned. Xavion exterminates anything close to inviting something other than himself into Kaniros, which may be the reason for their extinciton. If that's the case, Xavion himself would personally visit in a humanoid form to quite literally slaughter them in the most Brutal ways, that is Bamboo Torture, Scaphism and something akin to the brazen bull. You know just to send a message. Keeper, the Nelthro (talk) 11:35, September 14, 2016 (UTC) Re: Shaokris Dilemma Pretty much any city can have some sort of monkish people, They could even be living out side the cities. In some sort of small community in the wastes. Keeper, the Nelthro (talk) 12:14, September 16, 2016 (UTC) Kaniros RP You're holding up the Kaniros RP, sort of. I don't want to use rule 24. Keeper, the Nelthro (talk) 12:25, September 17, 2016 (UTC) Stoof Hey, regarding what you said in PMs earlier, I'm just gonna say that that sounds good, and I'm sure you'd do well in that position. Sorry for disappearing, my internet kerfuggled. Anyways, talk to ya later. T8 the Gr8 (talk) 23:07, September 17, 2016 (UTC) Re: Drawing a Hot Akamer Babe Okay, I'll do it sometime today or tomorrow as I have the days off. Could you link me that picture with the pose you wanted, I always use references for poses, it's very hard without it. Keeper, the Nelthro (talk) 17:24, September 21, 2016 (UTC) Blargh HG2 was Sunny's idea, she was the one that came up with the plot for that RP. So with Sunny having left, it isn't going to happen sadly. 16:46, September 23, 2016 (UTC) :I feel that would be a little disrespectful of Sunny since she just left the sandbox, so I'd rather not. Also, Aldmeris isn't dead I'm just waiting for Heli. The RP is naturally very slow because Heli is so semi-active. Though I am going to skip the dinner, because I don't want to RP that. I'll send Coridal, Salina and company off to help against the Daedric cultists so they aren't perpetually stuck in the capital. 11:25, September 24, 2016 (UTC) RE: RoC What do you mean? I haven't left RoC xD Sithfanjedi (talk) 20:56, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Yeah seems okay :D That drama and stuff :p The King of the LONers (talk) 15:11, October 2, 2016 (UTC) RP The Bourne-y RP is up. c: http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:229428 Also, you may wanna archive your talk page? it's gotten pretty long... ''A man chooses; A slave obeys.'' Summon 17:50, October 5, 2016 (UTC)